


We are Lucky if Our Lives can Avoid It

by Doop_Whoop



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, I cannot stand wasted character potential, M/M, Slow Burn, and that's that on that, hiatus said it's gonna kick my butt, this is a re-write/au where Clover lives because it's what we deserve
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:41:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22670383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doop_Whoop/pseuds/Doop_Whoop
Summary: "But fear itself isn't worthy of concern. It is who we become while in its clutches."The fight against Salem has not been kind to anyone involved. As the world stands on the brink of destruction, team RWBY and company can only try to do what's right. But in the face of a crisis, choices are made, trust is broken, and the things one most fears are brought to light. Some drown in those fears. Others prevail. Regardless, actions will always have consequences, and they must be faced at some point.(Clover Lives AU)
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, Lie Ren/Nora Valkyrie, Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi
Comments: 23
Kudos: 152





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first multi-chapter fic. Clover was such an interesting character and the fact that we lost him so early feels like an absolute waste. So, I plan on fixing that, and hopefully you'll enjoy this ride with me.

_"Ironwood’s declaring Martial Law and abandoning Mantle! Salem is coming and he’s going to use the staff to move Atlas. If we don’t stop him, then Mantle’s going to be dest-"_

The atmosphere was tense in the transport. For a moment, nobody moved. They all needed to process, but they were spared only a minute before Robyn finally spoke up.

“Declaring martial law? We cannot let him do this.” Her fist met her thigh with a soft thud.

“Miss Hill, I’m sure the general understands the enormity of his-” Clover was cut off by the sound of his scroll declaring an incoming message. 

Retrieving it from his pocket, he switched the device on. A warrant for the arrests of teams RWBY and JNR, as well as Oscar and Qrow, projected onto the screen. Clover stood, slowly making his way over to Qrow. Robyn’s scroll alerted her to the same message.

“Clover?”

“Qrow, you should know that I’ve been asked to bring you in.”

From his seat, Tyrian giggled, “A free ride and a show.”

The Ace Ops leader blinked, slowly exhaling, as if it would relieve some of the stress from the cabin.

“There’s...also an alert out for team RWBY’s arrest.”

Though he wouldn’t allow it to show through his professional facade, his heart ached at the look his fellow huntsman gave him.

“What?” Qrow’s focus shifted quickly, however, to the man giving the orders. “Has James lost his mind?”

Robyn spoke as she rose from her seat, “He’s trying to stop anyone who might get in the way of this inhumane plan.”

The tension spiked, punctuated by the sound of her crossbow shifting into its active form. She aimed at Clover, her eyes narrowed and unwavering from his.

“Looks like he underestimated me...again.”

Clover’s brow furrowed, his jaw set. Of course, he’d known from the moment he stood up his passengers wouldn’t go quietly. Still, he wished they would.

“Only Qrow is under arrest. After everything we’ve been through tonight, please don’t make me arrest you too.” 

But his warning fell on deaf ears. Robyn tightened her fist and he drew Kingfisher without another moment’s hesitation.

Qrow had to intervene.

“Cut it out, both of you.” He had to tread lightly, his tone reflecting the notion. “We’re almost back to Atlas. Let’s talk to James personally and-”

Tyrian rolled his head, “It’s taking a very long time for this show to get to the good part.”

Qrow felt his body tense at the Faunus’ words. 

“Shut up.”

If the situation in the transport didn’t cool down, they’d all be paying for it. It had to end, at least until they were on the ground, but Robyn and Clover were being stubborn. 

“He’s right. Let’s get this over with.” Robyn shot, but Clover dodged her arrow swiftly with his rod.

She went in for a physical altercation, but Clover quickly gained the upper hand. He’d taken down countless criminals before, and this was no different. Qrow sighed, placing his hand on Harbinger. He stood and swung at the man, who promptly blocked his assault. 

“I wish it didn’t have to come to this.” 

“It doesn’t have to! I said I’m willing to talk to James.”

Clover grunted as he conjured more force against the sword before him, “Then why are you resisting?”

“Because there’s a good chance he’s putting my kids in danger. I have to help them, and I can’t exactly do that in cuffs now can I? Besides, why are you so sure James is doing the right thing? You heard what he’s planning to do! Leaving Mantle to face Salem? You can’t possibly think that’s a good idea!”

The two huntsmen stumbled back as Robyn sprang up, swiftly separating their weapons.

“You can hug it out once we’ve taken him down!”

Clover swung at Qrow, but Robyn blocked the blow. No one noticed Kingfisher’s hook cut through Tyrian’s restraint. They didn’t see him slink towards the cockpit. They allowed themselves to get distracted by each other, and Tyrian would not let the opportunity pass. The airship reared sharply to the left then the right, throwing the other three passengers to the floor. Qrow was the first to recompose himself, running straight for Tyrian.

“What are you doing?!”

The sadistic man just smiled wider as his manic laughter reached a crescendo, “The will of our goddess!”

Kicking Qrow, he freed himself from his grasp and reached for the controls. A hard push to the left sent them careening towards the snowy tundra below. Clover flicked his badge before jumping out of the doomed airship, leaving the others to fend for themselves. They hardly had time to react before they met the frozen ground.

Qrow lifted himself from the floor, or what was left of it at least. His aura had taken the brunt of the crash. He walked toward the opening in the wreckage, taking in his surroundings. He found no indication of his whereabouts. He did, however, notice Robyn lying eerily still amongst the rubble. He rushed over to her and kneeled at her side. He checked her neck for a pulse, and a sigh snuck past his lips. She was out cold, but he hoped she would be fine for the time being. 

He tensed again as he heard the soft crunching of snow behind him.

“Robyn needs help. Surrender and we can get her to Atlas, get her patched up.”

Qrow turned toward Clover, “Never pegged you for the manipulative type, but I learned a lot of things tonight.”

The Ace Op dared to look hurt as he drew his weapon.

“That’s not- look I have a duty to my kingdom; a duty to the general. Please, I don’t want to fight.”

Qrow didn’t answer with words and instead chose to draw his weapon.

“I enjoyed working with you, Qrow. It was nice to have a partner in the field. To know there was someone I could trust. It was nice to have a friend.”

The huntsman dropped his shoulders.

“You don’t know my friends. That’s how it always goes.”

They paused, unsure of what to do next. As much as they wanted to ignore it for the sake of their tasks, the grief from the knowledge that they were at the end of something special crept within them. Though they were opposites on many fronts, at their core, they were quite similar. Neither would admit it, or maybe just they didn’t know, but from that first mission, they had found in each other a certain comfort that had evaded them for years. They shared a loneliness that ached within them for what felt like a lifetime, but they had found someone to put it to rest. This new, terrifyingly vulnerable relationship they had built gave them something they never wanted to lose again. Yet there they stood, watching as it crumbled before them. 

The silence was broken as Qrow gave a heavy sigh, “I have to find my kids, Clover, and I’m going to do it whether you like it or not.”

Clover gave a weak, tired smile.

“I know. I just wish things were different.”

In an instant, the sound of metal clashing together filled the air. Meanwhile, from his place in the wreckage, Tyrian made his escape. The madman briefly sacrificed the use of his thumb as he slipped out of the restraints around his wrists. He jumped up onto the former hull of the airship and excitedly took in the sight of the two men fighting a few yards away. 

With a kick, Clover was sent back a few feet, and the distance between the two widened once more. As he stood, Tyrian announced his presence, alerting Qrow as well. The scythe wielder took off toward the Faunus. He wouldn’t get away that easily. Casting his line, Clover hooked Qrow’s wrist. 

“What are you doing? We should be going after him!”

Green eyes flickered between the two.

“My orders are to arrest you. I’ll handle Callows after.”

“Are you nuts? You’re going to get us both killed if we don’t stop him first!”

He wouldn’t hear it, instead opting to close the distance between them. He swung twice, Qrow blocking each time. They were interrupted yet again by Tyrian. The three continued to fight before Clover was once again knocked back. Tyrian continued his onslaught against Qrow.

“You and I have a score to settle.”

“Oh, I agree. So let’s say we put the kid to bed and then finish it.”

At this, Qrow hesitated. He looked to Clover, who rose from his spot. He saw a man who was determined to do whatever it took to accomplish his goal. A soldier who blindly followed orders when push came to shove, regardless of whether those orders were fair or right. Yet, as he looked into those seafoam eyes, he also saw a friend. He saw a man he trusted; a man who betrayed him. He saw someone he cared for more than he ever thought he would. Someone he allowed himself to get close to, and someone who hurt him. But despite it all, he saw someone he couldn’t stand to lose.

He looked back to the murderer in front of him.

“No deal.” 

Back on the offensive, he lunged at him as Clover came at them both. They were evenly matched, but none of them had any intention to surrender. Tyrian wrapped his tail around Qrow, flinging him aside as he rushed at Clover. They clashed briefly before the other party impeded with his sword. 

They knew they couldn’t go on like this. At some point, someone would have to take the lead. Clover threw Qrow over his shoulder, only to have him thrust back toward him by Tyrian’s tail. Metal met again and the strike sent vibrations down their arms. The Ace Op dodged the blade, lowering himself to the ground. He hooked his attacker’s ankle before swinging him overhead yet again. His break didn’t last long however, as a spray of bullets rained over his back. 

Both men raced toward him, but Clover was faster as he grabbed Tyrian’s hair and shoved him into Qrow. He cast Kingfisher again, catching Harbinger’s hilt. The sword sank into the ground a few feet away as it landed. With Qrow disarmed, Clover focused his attention back toward the serial killer. He narrowly avoided his blades and tail before he managed to restrain him with his line.

But he couldn’t avoid Qrow’s fist, which hit him full force in the stomach. He felt his aura shatter as he tumbled on the ground, light green specks briefly surrounding him.

“Why couldn’t you just do the right thing, instead of the thing you were told?” Qrow struggled to catch his breath.

His crimson eyes stung as they watched the equally winded man stand.

“Sometimes the right decision is the hardest to make!”

But a movement from the corner of his eye alerted him. Tyrian had grabbed Harbinger, his eyes glistened dangerously as they set upon Clover.

“I trust James with my life. I wanted to trust-”

“Behind you!”

Qrow’s heart jumped to his throat. Time seemed to pass in slow motion as he watched his former partner narrowly avoid the tip of his sword, but not without injury. Clover hissed as he clutched the gash on the underside of his arm. Tyrian groaned at his failed attempt before redirecting his gaze to the other huntsman. His manic laughter filled the air as he charged yet again. Qrow reached for Kingfisher, which had fallen from Clover’s grip and landed beside him. 

He ducked as Harbinger came at him and picked up the weaponized fishing rod. He held it firmly sideways in both hands as he blocked the next strike. It felt foreign in his grip, and he could never compare with the skill Clover had over him with it. He tried to hold his own, but his lack of familiarity with the object made him sloppy, and sloppiness left him vulnerable. Tyrian swung hard and grinned sadistically as Qrow tumbled backward. His aura flickering red before shattering completely. He heard Clover calling for backup and a medic.

He stood, his knuckles turning white as he gripped Kingfisher tighter. He truly couldn’t afford to lose now, not without his aura to take the brunt of the blows. 

“Qrow,” Clover called, “the harpoon. Hold the button down for 3 seconds. Then hit the switch trigger just under the reel.”

He followed the directions and held down the main button. The rod sunk back into the previously open space between the hilt and reel, which clicked as it connected to the harpoon’s release piston. Qrow flipped it around, the projectile facing his enemy, who raced toward him. He aimed and fired. It struck Harbinger’s blade at full force, snatching it from Tyrian’s hand. It flew backward and the previous wielder followed it’s trajectory before facing Qrow again. He made no attempt to hide the frustration that covered his face as he yelled out. He propelled himself forward with his tail and collided with his victim. Qrow did his best to avoid the dual blades of his assailant but found himself disarmed yet again as the metal scorpion tail knocked it away. Tyrian slid under Qrow, slicing the man’s lower thigh before jumping up and slamming his elbow into his back. 

Clover’s body tensed as he watched Qrow crumble, involuntarily crying out in pain. He had a fleeting sense of relief, however, when he heard the distant sound of an incoming airship behind him. They just had to hold out until then. Somehow, they had to.

Tyrian kicked Qrow in he ribs as he tried to get up. He placed his foot on chest and leaned in close, pressing his blade to the other’s throat, just hard enough to draw a few beads of blood. 

“I wonder if your little lovebird will care again after I finally finish you off.”

“I wouldn’t count on that, Callows.” Clover’s eyes pierced through him as his cavalry arrived.

“Hm.” He frowned, his lip pouted, as he placed more weight onto his foot. Qrow groaned under him, hands gripping a booted ankle.

“Well, I suppose that’s my cue then! You know my track record with the authorities! Until next time birdies.” He ran off.

Qrow coughed while Clover watched him go with a sigh. He knew he should have gone after him, but he was so tired. Not to mention the overwhelming concern he’d held for Qrow since he’d been removed from their fight. He looked back to him as he attempted to stand, only to fall again with a hiss. Clover made his way over, urgency in his every step. He kneeled next to his former partner.

Qrow removed his hand from his thigh, dark blood covered pale skin. Clover faced a similar issue on his arm. 

“Shit.”

“Keep pressure on it. Help’s on the way.”

Clover forced himself to meet Qrow’s eyes which cut through him like daggers. 

“So, what? Now you care again?” He frowned.

Clover ignored the pain he felt in his chest at those words. Things had gone so wrong in such a short amount of time. As crazy as it sounded, he wanted nothing more than to go back to the Schnee Estate. He wished he could go back to that moment in the lobby if only to see Qrow smile again. A real smile; the one he knew was reserved for him and the kids. But that was hours ago, and Clover knew he didn't deserve to see that smile anymore. Not in Qrow's eyes anyway. The walls that had fallen between them were being built back up, and Clover didn’t know if he would ever get past them again.

“I always cared, Qrow. I’m just following orders.”

“Yeah." He said softly, "That’s the problem, isn’t it?”

His eyes glistened and he turned his head toward the horizon, the brilliant sunrise behind it colored the sky with pink and purple hues. It was ironic, at least to Clover. Though, maybe more poetic, if you asked someone else. The light of a new day- nature’s gift of a fresh start- could do little to repel the dark reality of their situation. 

He looked back at the man beside him. The tears running down his face hurt more than anything Clover had endured in their battle. To know he caused them was the worst part.

The airship landed just a few yards away. He didn’t know what would come next for them.

“I’m sorry.” He whispered.

“Me too.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Will you be proud of that person? Will you forgive them?"
> 
> The birds make it to Atlas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for your comments! I love reading them, they help me out a lot. I bumped this chapter out a lot sooner than expected, and I hope everyone's in character. I'm having a lot of fun writing this and I hope you guys enjoy reading it just as much.

The atmosphere remained tense in the new airship. Clover and Qrow had not spoken since being picked up and, in Qrow and Robyn’s case, properly detained. Only slight relief was offered by the medic, who had just finished patching up the huntsmen in the cabin. The woman packed her supplies into her kit as she spoke.

“You’re lucky those lacerations weren’t too deep and, thanks to the new formula in the liquid suture, those injuries should be fully healed in a few days. Just keep the dressings dry and change them when they get wet or dirty. Can’t say you won’t have some scarring, though. Make sure you get proper check-ups on those as soon as you can. Oh, and do attempt to hold off on excessive stretching and motion for the next 24 hours, otherwise you’ll risk opening them up again before the adhesive has time to fully set.”

“Of course. Thank you.” Clover said.

She closed up the bag before standing. She turned to Qrow, who sat with his back against the wall, his left leg resting on an empty crate.

“Keep that leg propped until we land. The antibiotics and painkillers in it may make you feel like you’re fine, but don’t be fooled.”

He gave a slight nod and a quiet “thanks” as she walked back to the co-pilot seat. Robyn waited until the sound barrier came down before she spoke.

“So, now what? You’ll hand us over to your self-righteous general the second we get to Atlas, right?”

“No.”

Qrow shifted from his position, careful not to jostle his leg as he sat up.

“Not exactly, at least. I’m willing to give the general the benefit of the doubt. I don’t know what’s going on in Atlas, but it must be as dire as we heard. I can’t say I completely agree with abandoning Mantle, especially after everything we went through to protect it...but if it’s what James thinks is right, then it’s what I have to do.”

The three huntsmen are silent for a moment, mulling over Clover’s words. What was right? Did any of them know? Qrow eyed him from across the cabin, a question sat just behind his lips.

“Well, what do you think you should do?”

Clover tilted his head as he thought over the question, a slight tension between his brows.

“Well, for starters, I should let him know we’re incoming and that Callows got away. I’m sure he won’t be pleased, but it’s important that he knows.” Clover took out his scroll and began typing.

“Of course it’ll make things worse. I know he won’t be letting us off easy and I can’t imagine what he’ll do with you. Letting Callows escape like that.” Robyn jeered.

Clover paused at that. She had a point, didn’t she? If his recent actions were truly anything to base his state of mind on, the general would be undoubtedly furious at this turn of events. He hummed, the turmoil behind his eyes felt similar to the doomed aircraft he’d been on just an hour ago. 

“That...that’s right.”

Qrow scoffed as he noticed the apprehension, “Oh, so now you think twice?”

Clover looked at the man. His eyes were drawn to the restraints around his wrists. Robyn gave a humorless laugh.

“Of course the big bad general has him shaking in his boots.” She leaned forward. “What? Afraid he’ll take away your shiny little position? Maybe then you’ll open your eyes and see what’s really going on. Ironwood doesn’t care who you are; if you’re in his way then you’re as good as dead to him. Wake up, Ebi.”

Clover’s brow furrowed, “If we just explain the situation then-“

“We?” Qrow arched his brow. “There’s no ‘we’ in this. Once James gets wind of what’s happened, I’ll be surprised if he doesn’t want Robyn and I shot on sight. And you? He might be angry at first, but you’re still following his command. Of course he’ll keep around his lackeys.”

“Excuse me?”

“You’re a pawn to him, Clover. Right now, you’re not his friend or his right-hand man. You’re just another soldier he can use to buy more time for his plan.”

The Ace Op was getting frustrated. How could they possibly judge the general’s plan when they hadn’t even heard his side of the story? How could they dare speak as if they knew everything about his relationship with James? How could they have the audacity to act as if they knew him better than he knew himself? Despite the frustration settling within him, he had to keep his composure.  


“You’re wrong.” 

“Are we?” Robyn jeered.

The tension was thick and heavy, and if he let his feelings get the better of him, he was sure he’d suffocate. Clover closed his eyes and took a deep breath, trying to steady himself. 

“The purpose of the military is to protect and serve the people. That’s what James is trying to do. I trust he is doing what’s best for the citizens. If we can’t save everyone, we need to at least save who we can. Seeing as you’re both huntsmen, I didn’t think that would be so hard for you to understand.”

That seemed to cross a line for Qrow, because if looks could kill, Clover would be long gone. 

“Why is it so hard for you to understand that this won’t work? I know you Atlas folk love to think you know it all, but you don’t. You can’t possibly know what it’s like everywhere else when you have to look down to even see it, but James should. He was part of Oz’s group, just like I was, and this wouldn’t be the first time he’s done something dumb like this. If you think what happened to Beacon was different, I can tell you with certainty that it wasn’t. And if James truly thinks he can run from Salem, then he’s a bigger fool than I thought. The kids and I have been out there and we’ve seen the things she’s capable of. Believe me when I tell you that I never want to see it again, and I’m not too pleased that he’s letting it happen. If things continue as they are, it’s going to be his downfall, and he’ll drag everyone else- including you- down with him!”

His words were punctuated by the slight bump as the airship landed. The door opened and the pilot looked to Clover.

“Captain Ebi, will you need assistance bringing in the detainees?”

Clover tore his eyes away from Qrow. He could still feel the daggers he was sending. He cleared his throat to speak.

“No. That’s quite alright. I can take it from here.”

With a salute, the pilot dismissed, leaving the three as they made their way out. Clover grabbed the duffle bag that contained the weapons of the other two, slinging it over his shoulder. He walked behind the other two, the formation made it easier for him to keep an eye on them. He directed them where to go, ignoring the over-the-shoulder glares he would receive every few minutes. It didn’t feel right. Deep down, he knew this wasn’t how things were supposed to play out, but he had no say in the matter. 

Except, that was a lie. He knew it was because, at the end of the day, when he took off the uniform, dropped his professional facade, and separated himself from his title and responsibilities, he was just a man. A man with his own values and ethics; just the same as anyone else and he wanted the same things out of life: happiness, safety, love. He was just a man. A man who was trying. A man who was conflicted. A man who was scared, but he would not let that fear make him a pawn, and he would not allow himself to be powerless. No, because he had the power to choose. He got to choose who and what he wanted to be; to choose what he wanted to do. He had the power to choose what was more important to him, and he would never let anyone or anything take that power from him. 

So, when Qrow turned to him with those wonderful, piercing red eyes as they stood in front of the academy, he made a choice. 

They made their way through the crowded entrance, traversing around the abundance of students and staff involved in the lockdown procedure. Clover led them down a staff exclusive corridor and entered an elevator at the end.

“Where are you taking us?” Qrow asked, his brow arched.

“You’re both in custody, so my initial orders are complete. I haven’t received any follow-up ones, nor was I told where to bring you. So, I’m taking it upon myself to make that decision.” 

The elevator stopped with a ding. The doors slid open.

“And where, exactly, did you have in mind?” Robyn questioned as they exited.

“Well, I think we’re all in agreeance that we should speak to James. If anything, we can at least try to find out where he’s coming from with this plan.” They walked down the stairs into the foyer preceding the general’s office. “We’ll figure it out from th-”

The trio halted at the sight in front of them. On the floor lay the other four Ace Ops, all of them unconscious. 

“What were you saying about those kids of yours being in danger?” Robyn lightly elbowed Qrow, violet eyes were wide as a small, smug grin appeared on her lips.

Clover gave an exhausted sigh. Their shock, however, quickly shifted into vigilance as a sudden voice rang out from the set of stairs across from them.

“This way!”

Reflexively, the three tensed up. They relaxed though as team JNR came rushing down into the room. They nearly knocked into each other as they suddenly stopped, frozen by the sight of the familiar adults before them. 

“Qrow? Mr. Ebi?” Jaune gripped his sword as he noticed the restraints around their designated guardian's hands. “What’s going on?” 

“I-” Clover started, before being cut off by Qrow.

“We were on our way to speak with James, but I’m going to take a wild guess and say that won’t be happening anytime soon.”

He grew visibly concerned as he noticed the exhaustion etched into their features, like the not-quite-dried tear streaks on Ren’s cheeks and the beads of sweat that collected on Jaune’s forehead, and Nora’s tousled hair. 

“What happened? Where are the others?”

The teens glanced worriedly between each other.

“The relic is gone...and so is Oscar,” Nora explained. “He said he needed to handle something on his own. I think- I think he went to talk to the general. We haven’t heard from team RWBY since the message.”

“I suppose it’s safe to say the military is no longer on our side,” Ren added, looked around at the fallen Ace Ops.

Qrow sighed, “No kidding.”

“Looks like your plan isn’t going to work, Ebi. So, unless you want to fight some more, I suggest you let us go.” Robyn held up her hands expectantly.

Clover looked over the kids, who had taken a defensive stance. He couldn’t fight them. It was one thing to arrest them quietly on the streets of Mantle, but to actively engage with them? Of course, he knew they weren’t mere students. They were official huntsmen. Not to mention they’d been training right alongside himself and his team for weeks, but this was too much. Aside from the fact that he was outnumbered, he was finding it increasingly difficult to conjure the will to fight them. He’d grown fond of the kids, all of them, over the short time he’d known them. He also knew Qrow wouldn’t allow it, restrained or not. He glanced over his unconscious teammates before shifting his gaze to Qrow, whose eyes narrowed at him. He closed the distance between them slowly, hoping to make his intentions clear. He silently removed his and Robyn’s cuffs. 

“Clover?” Qrow questioned, rubbing his wrists.

“Things can’t go on like this. If the kingdom is in danger, we should be working with each other, not against. We need to if we want to stand a chance against whatever’s coming.”

The teens visibly relaxed. He removed the bag from his shoulder, placing it down and unzipping it. Qrow and Robyn retrieved their weapons without hesitation. 

“You’re right, Qrow. I’ve never seen anything like this, not personally. I need to trust that you and the teams know what you’re doing. I’d like to apologize for everything myself, my team, and the other members of the military have put you through, even if they aren’t ready to say it yet. I hope…” He glanced at the faces around him, “I hope I can start to fix the trust that’s been broken between us all.”

If he was being honest, he’d expected nothing short of the others to laugh in his face and take off. So, to say he was a little surprised when he felt Qrow place a gentle hand on his bare shoulder, would be an understatement. Resolve settled in the man’s gaze.

“We’re sorry too. We’ve definitely got our fair share of work to do in terms of trust, but there’s no time to dwell on the past. I’ve learned that pretty recently myself. For now, we need to keep moving forward.”

Clover gave a firm nod and a reassuring smile.

“Well, now that we’ve all kissed and made up, I think it’s about time we figure out a real plan,” Robyn said.

Qrow removed his hand from Clover’s shoulder, “Right. You kids wouldn’t happen to know where James went off to, would you?” 

Jaune brought his fist to his chin as he stared at the ground before speaking, “Ruby said he was going to use the staff, right? So, he would probably be on his way to the vault.”

“Of course. That would mean he’s waiting for the winter maiden as well.” Clover supported.

Nora stepped next to Jaune, “Maria and Pietro managed to get our scrolls back in working order. Blake and Yang are with them. She said they’ve got an airship.”

Clover looked surprised about that, but the other huntsmen didn’t notice.

“We haven’t been able to reach Ruby, Weiss, or Oscar since.” Ren also stepped forward.

Qrow took out his scroll which confirmed that the signal was no longer interrupted, “Then I’m sure that means they need backup. In that case, you three get to the ship. It’ll be easier to look for the others that way.”

“What about you?” Jaune asked, a slight tension in his brows.

“We’ll look for the general. If anything, we can at least try to get through to him.” Clover answered.

Robyn starred in the direction of the elevators, “As much as I’d love to tag along and give him a piece of my mind, I think it might be best I look for my huntresses and do what I can for Mantle.” She turned back toward the group, “I can’t leave the people now, not when they need me the most.”

“Right.” Clover nodded and she made her way back up the stairs. “Robyn.” 

She turned to him, the group watching her go.

“Good luck.”

She chuckled at him. “You too.”

She reached the top of the steps before turning to them one last time, wearing a more solemn look.

“Just don’t forget about us down there when you see Ironwood.”

“We won’t,” Qrow answered this time.

They watched her disappear through the arc before preparing to split up, but they were startled by the sound of a new voice.

They watched as Marrow sat up slowly and blinked a few times as he regained his awareness.

“Captain Ebi...What’s going on?”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Will you understand why they felt the need to do the things they did? Will you even recognize them?"
> 
> What do you do when everything comes crashing down?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, I'm back again!
> 
> I'll be honest, I'm not sure how I feel about this chapter. I've been working on it for a week and I'm still not 100% on if I'm digging it. Let me know what you think, though. I'm all ears.

Clover wasted no time in moving to his teammate. He extended his hand to the younger man.

“Marrow. Are you alright?”

Marrow took it, accepting the support of his superior as he stood. He collected himself briefly before he suddenly became very tense; the memory of his previous altercation and the failure of the completion of his orders flashing into his dazed mind. He looked down at the rest of the Ace Ops.

“I’m sorry, sir. Team RWBY wouldn’t let us take them in quietly, so we had no choice but to use force. They managed to beat us and got away. I- I understand if you’re disappointed. I should have done better.” He clenched his fists.

Clover placed his hands on Marrow’s shoulders, his grip gentle but firm as he held the rookie in place.

“It’s alright. Things have been hard for everyone. Though, I should let you know that I am no longer following the general’s orders and I think it’d be best if you use caution when following them yourself.”

The Faunus’ mouth was agape, his eyes wide, “What?”

“I know it’s a lot to take in, but his plan is putting everyone at risk. We can’t afford to lose our kingdom, Marrow. Nor can we continue fighting against our allies.”

“But they betrayed us. They told Robyn Hill about the amity project and hid the truth from us about the relic! How can you let that slide?” Marrow focused on his boots as his face scrunched. 

Clover sighed. He didn’t allow himself to get caught up in the new information. Instead, he let go of Marrow’s shoulders and spoke again.

“We’ve all made decisions that felt right in the moment but maybe weren’t the best in the long run.” He willed himself not to look back at Qrow, “What matters now, though, is that we do what we can to set things right. More urgently, if things are as bad as we think, we need as many allies as we can get.”

“How can you just trust them that easily?”

“Marrow-”

“You’re just gonna defect? Just like that? How could you turn your back on us?”

“Marrow,” Clover’s tone was firm.

The younger man’s tail sagged behind him; his lips drew into a thin line.

“I don’t think the general is in the best mindset at the moment, so it’s our job to take the reigns. I’m not turning my back on you or the kingdom. I’m not turning my back on the general either. Right now, I’m doing what’s best for all of us and that means working together to make sure we all get through this. You understand, don’t you?”

Marrow was silent for a minute and Clover assumed he had to process. Soon enough, the younger man sighed, his shoulders dropped as he looked back to his captain. 

“Okay. You’re right, there’s no point in falling apart now. What do you need me to do?”

Clover smiled at him.

“Get the rest of the team somewhere safe. When everyone’s conscious, let them know what’s going on. Qrow and I are going to find General Ironwood and see if we can work out a better plan. You’re in charge of the team while I’m gone. Think you can handle it?” He arched a brow.

Marrow lit up, his tail wagged quickly behind him, “Yes, sir! I won’t let you down.”

Clover chucked as he mirrored Marrow’s salute.

“I know you won’t,” He turned back to the others. “Alright, now that we all know what to do, let’s get to work. Don’t hesitate to get in touch if you need to.”

The group dispersed and everyone silently wished each other luck and safety in their endeavors. Qrow and Clover made their way to the vault, the latter leading the way. The academy was crawling with military personnel. They chalked it up to luck that they’d hardly had a run in. They traversed the elegant halls for some time before Qrow piped up.

“You really think we can get through to him?”

“Honestly...I don’t know, but we have to try.”

“And if we can’t?”

Clover could hardly think of an answer before his comm went off, breaking his train of thought. He slowed into a walk as the transmission came through. He heard Qrow’s footfall behind him.

“This is Special Operative Schnee in need of immediate medical assistance. Send...reinforcements. Over.”

Clover stopped in his tracks. Winter’s wavering voice throughout the message had him on edge. She was clearly hurt, even if she hadn’t confirmed as much. Why? He didn’t have a clue, but it was sure to be detrimental to their efforts. He contemplated silently before a startling connection halted all his other thoughts. Winter was sent to retrieve the maiden’s power. If she was hurt, then something must have gone wrong. To request backup insinuated that someone could have been responsible for it. If she had failed and another party was involved, then that meant…

“What’s wrong?”

He turned to Qrow slowly as the gravity of the notion sank in, “I think the winter maiden’s powers have been compromised.”

“What? How?”

“I don’t know, but Lieutenant Schnee is hurt and she’s requested reinforcements. I believe someone else got involved.”

Qrow frowned as he retreated into his mind. He looked back to Clover as he came to a conclusion.

“Cinder Fall. She stole the fall maiden’s powers back at Beacon. I don’t know how she got here if it is her, but if she has the winter maiden’s then…”

“Let’s hope she doesn’t. Come on, the best thing to do for now is to keep our focus on James.”

They took off again with even more urgency in their steps. After a few more turns, they reached the elevator to the vault. Clover rested a hand on Kingfisher, its dormant form fit perfectly in his gloved palm. Qrow eyed him.

“I thought we were just going to talk? Unless you’re having second thoughts?” He crossed his arms.

“As much as I would like for things to be that simple, we should be prepared for anything.” He stepped forward, reaching his hand out to call the elevator.

“Wait,” Qrow grabbed his wrist. “Are you sure you’re up for this? I know I was hard on you earlier about the military stuff but...this is your life. If things go south down there, you could-”

“I know, but you said it yourself. If Salem is coming, we can’t just run away while the rest of the world is left to face her alone. I became a huntsman because I wanted to do more. I wanted to protect the people who couldn’t protect themselves and I felt the same way when I accepted the offer to become an Ace Op. I admit that somewhere along the way, I let the goals and intentions of others overshadow my own but not anymore. Right now, I have a duty to the people of Remnant. I owe it to them.”

Clover pressed the button. A ding echoed around the small room. He looked Qrow in the eyes.

“And I owe it to the people I care about.”

Qrow gave him that same doe-eyed look he always did when caught off guard and, at that moment, Clover vowed to himself that he would do whatever it took to keep him safe. The past several hours had been tumultuous, to say the least, and Clover deeply regretted many of the events that had taken place. It had been, at the time, out of necessity. He didn’t enjoy what had happened in the tundra. He didn’t think he would ever forget the look on Qrow’s face as he stood and stepped toward him. He would never forget the tightness in his chest as they circled each other in the snowy desert or the sounds of their weapons clashing together. He never wanted to hurt Qrow but, at that time, he wouldn’t allow his feelings to get in the way of his duty. Clover prided himself on his professionalism as well as his warm-hearted nature. He considered himself to be an affable yet guarded individual. He had to be, what with his status and his responsibilities. A small voice in the back of his head reminded him that he’d been that way long before his military days, back into those of the academy. Very few people knew him beyond his bold and charismatic persona, and he had no issues keeping it that way. 

At least, that was the plan before Qrow came along. The crimson eyed man had intrigued him since his first night Atlas. Then, once the missions started and they’d become partners, that intrigue slowly turned into understanding. It startled Clover when he saw just how poorly his peer thought of himself. It was admirable how much he cared for his family, blood and found (particularly the gaggle of teenagers that followed him around). He had a heart of gold, but a mind plagued by darkness. It made sense based on everything he’d shared with him. The more he learned about Qrow, the more he wanted to be around him. He knew it was foolish and irresponsible to allow such strong feelings to accumulate so quickly. Clover had no time for a relationship, and he had strong reason to believe the other didn’t either. Neither of their lives seemed to allow it; not when they had a world to save. Still, he could do little to quell the feelings once he realized them. He couldn’t help but want to explore the relationship more. Qrow had such an effect on him, and he knew the same was true for the other. To what extent, he wasn't completely sure of but he knew it was enough to mean something. Clover wanted so badly to be closer to him. He wanted to be someone Qrow could rely on. Of course, he’d messed that up big time, but he never truly let go of that sentiment during their discourse. It pestered him during the fight. It threatened to rip away the armor he’d placed over his heart on the ride to Atlas. It begged to blossom in the foyer and he knew it was starting to replace the armor now. 

If he wanted to listen to those feelings, and if he wanted to work on fixing their current relationship, he’d have to be patient. Qrow wasn’t used to letting people in, nor was he used to being let in. Not when he saw himself as a danger; something that could only ever harm those around him if they dared to stay close. Clover didn't see him that way though and he would do everything in his power to get him to realize that too. But for now, he’d take it slow. Things were almost back to square one, but Clover didn’t mind. He was just grateful to still be at his side.

The doors slid open as he smiled at Qrow, who removed his hand from his wrist. They stepped in and watched with bated breath as the room in front of them disappeared behind the metal doors. Their descent was short in actuality, but the anticipation of the upcoming confrontation seemed to slow time for the two men. 

“I, uh, meant it too, you know. I really am sorry for...everything,” Qrow spoke softly, breaking the silence.

“I know.”

“Look, whatever happens down there-”

“Hey, I get it. This has been rough for all of us. We’ve both made a lot of mistakes but it’s like you said. We have to keep moving forward. From this point on, you can trust me to have your back.”

An air of uncertainty snuck up between them, if only for a second before Clover spoke again.

“Besides, it couldn’t hurt to have a little luck on your side, right?” He winked.

Qrow released a light, breathy chuckle. With it, a bit of tension fell away.

“Yeah.”

Another beat. A smirk played at Qrow’s lips.

“Though I’ve gotta say after everything, you’ve really given new meaning to the phrase ‘ _dumb_ luck’.”

Clover laughed. Maybe it wouldn’t be too hard to fix things after all. Of course, he wouldn’t get too ahead of himself but he’d make sure to truly cherish these little moments this time around.

A silence settled over them once more. As they lowered, they watched a large, dim space come into view. Soft blue light reflected on the metal beams of the lift shaft. They took notice of the man pacing the floor below and the large golden door across the way. The elevator squealed slightly as it came closer to the ground. The general faced the men with cold indigo eyes. They jostled slightly as they came to a stop.

Clover stepped out first, greeting his superior, “General Ironwood.”

“Clover. What’s the meaning of this?” He noticed Qrow following close behind, “What’s he doing here? Why isn’t he in custody?”

“General, we came to check on you. We just want to talk about this plan. Sir, I know the situation is stressful, but there has to be a better way to-“

“This is the only way!” He snapped.

Clover took a step back; his expression remained neutral.

“I know that’s how it seems, but I’m sure that if we work together we can come up with something.”

“Captain Ebi, your loyalty lies with me. You seem to have forgotten that. If that is the case, then you certainly understand that would make you an enemy of the state. You’d be defecting and I have no problem handling you myself.” The general threatened.

At this, Qrow stepped in front of Clover.

“James, think about what you’re doing. I get that you’re afraid but you have to understand that none of this is right-“

James pulled out his gun, aiming it at Qrow.

“You don’t get to tell me what is and isn’t right! You and those kids betrayed my trust. I don’t have any reason to listen to whatever nonsense you plan to say. I wouldn’t hear it from those girls,” he glanced to the open ledge on his left before meeting red eyes once more, “and I certainly wouldn’t hear it from Oscar.”

The world stopped. Suddenly, the air was too heavy. It was hard to breathe. 

Qrow Branwen was no stranger to fear. It would be false for him to say otherwise. He knew it was a natural part of life; something everyone shared. It came with being human. Likewise, when you lived in a world where the threat of greater evil loomed constantly over the horizon, it was expected. He’d had his fair share of close encounters and disastrous occasions over the years as a huntsman, but he’d learned to control his fear. He didn’t let it get in the way of doing his job. He didn’t let it control him, not in that sense. He’d seen countless atrocities while still managing to keep his cool. Yet, a simple sentence had managed to fill him with paralyzing fear. He could only blink at the suddenly unfamiliar man in front of him. He wanted to scream and hold his breath all at once.

“...What?”

He hated the way he choked on the word.

“You think I’m no different from her, just like he did,” His grip around his pistol tightened.

“What- what did you do?” He spoke through the lump that formed his throat.

“What I had to and I’ll do it again if I must.”

“General Ironwood, please.” Clover urged, stepping beside Qrow. “It doesn’t have to come to this. 

“Yes, it does because unlike you, I’m ready to do whatever it takes to stop her, even if I have to do it alone. I’m doing what everyone else is too afraid to do. None of you understand the bigger picture! Salem is practically knocking at our door, and those children of yours are more concerned with some ‘greater good’ that will mean nothing if this kingdom is lost to her! I’ve already lost the relic. I will not allow any more room for failure.”

Qrow could only stare at the man. It was unnerving to see him in such a state. Even during Beacon he was more put together. Yet, he couldn’t seem to get out of his own head for a second. This was not the man he knew. No, this was someone dangerous and irrational. James, at his most insufferable (in Qrow’s opinion at least), could be stubborn and arrogant, sure. He could even be a little apathetic at times. For as skilled as he was with his actions, he had trouble with his words and feelings. He had his moments in the past of weakness, sure. Everyone did. This was different. This was a man controlled by fear.

“That is precisely why we need more allies. We had them already, and there’s still time to get them back if you just-” 

Clover was cut off by the sound of Yang’s voice as it emanated from Qrow’s scroll. The man fumbled for it in his pocket. 

“Uncle Qrow, where are you? We found Ruby and Weiss. We’ve got Penny too. She’s...She’s the new winter maiden.”

James inhaled sharply.

Ruby’s voice took over, “Salem is here! The military is doing everything they can, but she’s got an army of airborne Grimm with her! We can’t get out of Atlas, and we still haven’t found Oscar. Please, uncle Qrow, if you’re with him let us know. We’re going to land back at the hangar. Meet us there!”

Yang seemed to get her scroll back, “This is really bad. Just...stay safe until we can regroup again. We love you, okay? Oscar too.”

The line was silent for a few seconds before she spoke again, softer this time.

“Come back to us soon.” The transmission ended.

The gun rattled slightly in James' shaking hand. His eyes were closed as he processed the new information. When he opened them again, they seemed dull and far away. He was somewhere else at the moment, and the other men knew it was nowhere good.

“Sir?” Clover reached out.

“Everything I was afraid of...It’s all coming true.” He couldn’t feel the stray tear that trailed down his cheek.

“James, everything is going to be fine.” Clover moved forward with caution.

Qrow watched the uneasy scene unfold before him. Things were turning out to be far worse than they could have imagined. At the end of the day, he knew his old friend had a right to be afraid. He certainly was. He had a feeling Clover was too. He watched said man approach the general. Instinctively, he reached behind him for Harbinger’s hilt. He wouldn’t draw his weapon, but he had to be ready should things kick-off. He made sure to step aside, clearing the barrel of the gun. Clover reached James, calmly taking it from him. He made no move to take it back. 

“Sir?” The Ace Op tried again.

The general sank to his knees and brought his hand to his forehead. His eyes squeezed shut again. He tried to steady his breathing and quell the obvious panic within him. Clover sighed quietly as he too knelt down. His hand hovered over the man’s back, unsure of what else to do. Qrow took his hand off of his weapon and instead opted to join them. After a few minutes of silence, interrupted only by James’ sharp and wavering breaths, did Qrow speak.

“James, look at me.”

A few seconds passed before he complied. Qrow found himself filled with a sudden burst of sympathy as tired, glossy indigo eyes met his. James was hurting, he knew. He had suffered in the days after Beacon like the rest of them had, but where they chose to stand and fight for the people in need, James was choosing to flee and that wasn’t acceptable. Not right now. Not when their job as huntsmen was to protect the people. That was the job of a general too. That was the job of a headmaster. James had to understand that. He had to pull himself out of his pain. Qrow understood that more than anyone. He had been at his lowest just a little over a month ago but, when it really mattered, he realized he needed to stand tall and fight. The final push and support from the kids helped him see it through. Maybe that’s what James needed too.

Qrow didn’t consider himself a hugger. He could easily recall how many times he’d initiated one. Of course, his family (aside from his estranged sister) was pretty big on the action, and they were just fine with providing him with them at any chance they deemed it necessary. Yet, as he sat in front of his old friend on that cold floor, the gesture was the only thing he could think to do. He wasn’t the greatest at it and he had to be cautious of James’ bad arm, but he did the best he could. He felt a heavy arm wrap around him soon after. He didn’t know how long they’d stayed like that. 

He pulled back. They had to get a real plan in order.

“This has to stop, James. We can’t risk fighting each other. We’re playing right into her hands by doing it. You heard the girls, she’s already here. The best thing we could do now is to put our efforts together and stand our ground.”

Clover perked up a bit, recalling something else the girl’s said, “Penny’s the new maiden, so we’ve still got that advantage. The other Ace Ops are relatively fine, Marrow’s got them right now. Winter’s out of the equation for now, but you’ve got me and Qrow still.”

The man took a few deep breaths as he finished collecting himself. He looked back to the ledge.

“Oz...Oscar, I- his aura shattered. That drop goes straight to Mantle.” the general said.

Qrow clutched at the fabric covering his knee. Oscar was the youngest and the least experienced out of all of them. A shattered aura and a freefall without any help were guaranteed death. Qrow could only hope Oz had finally decided to show up again. Either way, he had to find him. With Salem and her goons running around he had to make sure the boy was alright.

He stood, his attention on the ledge. 

“Qrow?” Clover starred as he watched him exhale as his form straightened.

“Get back to the academy with James; make sure he’s alright.”

“What about you?” He helped his boss up.

“I’ve gotta look for Oscar. When I find him, I’ll meet up with the others at the hangar.” He turned back to the man, his eyes incertain, “Would you, uh- you mind taking care of them while I’m gone?”

Clover’s expression softened, an easy grin tugged at his lips and he nodded.

“Go.”

Qrow smiled back before he took off for the ledge. He spared one last glance back before taking on a smug expression. He jumped off, leaving a flurry of black feathers behind. He felt the air shift and flow under his wings as he flew upward, circling once before diving down. He’d almost wished he’d taken a little time to see Clover’s face. 

He narrowed his eyes as the air whipped at him. Before long, a glimpse of light broke the monotony of the dark tunnel. The cold winds tousled his feathers as he came out of the free fall in the open sky. He began surveying the area, looking for anything out of place around the apparent dust processing plant. He perched on one of the higher roofs and searched for a signal that there was any life around. He noticed some strange marks on the ground to the right of him. It was as if the ground had been scorched, but there was no other evidence of fire or an explosion. No, it was a sign. Oscar had been here. Relief flooded him and he quickly took to the skies again. If anything, he figured the kid would be heading for Mantle. If not, his next bet was Atlas. He’d find him soon enough and, once he did, they’d get back to the others. If the rumbling, dark sky behind him and the shifting wind was anything to go by, then they were all in for a ruthless battle with the Grimm queen herself. 

He held out hope that Clover would be there too. He said he would, and they’d both agreed on trying again. He willed himself to trust the man once more, though he was startled by just how easy it was to do so. 

He let out a caw, hoping it would reach Oscar. Whatever came next for them, he’d make sure they got through it together.


	4. Author's Note

Hello everyone! How are you? Are you well; staying safe? I hope so. This year has been one of the toughest for all of us, so please don't feel bad if things haven't been great for you. I am very proud of you for getting through it, even if at times it was too much. I've been there too, believe me. I'm still there. But we'll get through it. 

Now, in regard to this story, I just wanted to give an update...

It's been a while, huh? Between everything that's happened in the world since February and in my personal life, this story definitely got put on the back burner. I want to let you all know that I have not given up on it, though. I want to continue this story but I was already aware that it wasn't going to be consistently updated or really have any sort of schedule. Despite this, you all have continued to read, give kudos, bookmark, and comment. For that, I am so very grateful to you all. Thank you so much. It really does mean a lot when I get those notifications, even if I can't give you the updates you deserve. 

Still, with that in mind, I am also writing this for myself. RWBY and its characters- especially Qrow- mean a lot to me. Volume 7 in particular was really special for me. Now, as we watch volume 8 unfold, and we get a little repreve from the hardships of these past 9 months, I want to get back to this. Again, I do not have a schedule for this fic. I am reaching the end of the first semeter of my second year in college. I am also dealing with a lot of mental health issues and we are all still in this pandemic. Still, I want to get back into writing. So, I am going to do just that. 

Lastly, I'm planning on re-writing some things as volume 8 continues. Don't worry! I'm still 100% fair game trash so Clover isn't going anywhere. There are simply things that I've already thought about working into this fic just after watching V8 Chapter 1. While this is fanfiction and not canon, I'm very excited to see where the actual show goes with things and branching off that with my own "but what if x lead to y instead??" ideas- which is exactly how this fic (and most fics in general lol) started in the first place. 

Until next time, stay healthy and safe! I can't wait to continue this little journey we're on. Be good to yourself and others and remember: fair game rights lmao.

See ya soon! <3

**Author's Note:**

> Hey-o it's me again. 
> 
> I don't have an update schedule for this story yet. I will admit the idea to do this sort of happened on a whim and I'm planning out the next few chapters. College is also about to start kicking my butt again, but I'll post updates as soon as I can. In the meantime, I want to thank you for reading and please feel free to leave any helpful tips and critique. I'm always looking to improve my writing. Until next time, stay safe loves, and I'll see you later!


End file.
